


Степени испорченности

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Обреченность Румпеля от осознания, что сын похож на него. И отчаянная попытка это отрицать.





	Степени испорченности

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Джайлсу и его постам.  
Я пейсатель, я так вижу.

Услышав из комнаты Гидеона короткий вопль и раздосадованное «Блять!» Румпельштильцхен сорвался с места и кинулся сыну на помощь. Судя по всему, тот как минимум был при смерти. И правда - он лежал на кровати и стонал от боли. На лице застыло выражение невыносимой муки, а мускулистое тело пребывало в напряжении.  
\- Что с тобой?! - воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, хватаясь за сердце.  
\- Я мизинцем о тумбочку ударился...  
Облегченный вздох вырвался из груди. И правда, чего это он сразу понапридумывал плохого... Тревога за сыновей всегда выходила у него за все разумные рамки. Хотя Гидеон, в отличие от Бэя, сам мог кого хочешь превратить в улитку - в этом помощь заботливого папы ему не требовалась.  
Румпельштильцхен присел рядом и нежно поцеловал ушибленный пальчик. Гидеон изумленно выдохнул, но слегка расслабился и даже улыбнулся.  
\- Сейчас папа поцелует, и все пройдет, - заявил Темный, поглаживая его ногу. И, наклонившись, припал губами к коленке.  
Гидеон открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить, что здесь у него не болит, но, почувствовав, как отец трется щекой о внутреннюю сторону его бедра, решил промолчать и только шире раздвинул ноги. Расстегнув на нем джинсы, Румпельштильцхен зарылся лицом в его пах, заставляя вцепиться в одеяло и приглушенно застонать. Все же, это был прекрасный способ утешить.  
После бурного спонтанного секса, когда они лежали, нежась в объятиях друг друга, отец заинтересованно спросил:  
\- Сынок, а кто у тебя был первым?  
Гидеон слегка замялся, но потом ответил:  
\- Черная Фея.  
\- Я ее убью!!! - взревел Румпельштильцхен.  
Эта старая карга не только похитила его мальчика, но и испортила его, развратила! Это в нее он пошел своей извращенностью! Ну и в Белль немного... Да, определенно, в этом у него не было совсем ничего от отца!  
\- Не трудись, папа, - легкомысленно бросил Гидеон, пожимая плечами. - Я уже.  
И эта мания убивать кого попало совершенно точно была унаследована не у него!

От очередного вопля сына Румпельштильцхен подскочил на месте, но, вспомнив, что в прошлый раз все оказалось вовсе не так плачевно, как он себе представлял, не слишком спешил посмотреть, в чем дело. Когда он все же явился на кухню, то едва не схватил сердечный приступ. Сын, зажав зубами кинжал, которым он, похоже, только что порезался, когда снова резал им овощи на салат, пытался исцелить магией ранку на пальце. Не слишком успешно. Даже для него такие порезы были смертельны. Во всяком случае, рисковать не стоило...  
Темному удалось остановить кровь, однако на коже все равно остался не слишком привлекательный шрам.  
\- Ну вот, у меня теперь руки некрасивые... - вздохнул Гидеон печально и слегка виновато. - Знаю-знаю... Не надо было баловаться...  
Румпельштильцхен бережно коснулся губами шрама и тут же с силой шлепнул провинившегося сына по заднице.  
\- Ай! Ну папа! - вскрикнул тот, хватаясь за кинжал и отскакивая.  
\- Глупый мальчишка! - взбешенно зарычал отец, подаваясь вперед, но натыкаясь на непреодолимое препятствие. - Это не игрушка! Положи сейчас же!  
\- Если положу, ты меня накажешь!  
С этим аргументом трудно было поспорить.  
\- А я и так пострадал! Меня пожалеть надо!  
\- Пожалею, но сначала ты у меня крепко получишь! - пригрозил Румпельштильцхен.  
Гидеон только хмыкнул и дразняще помахал перед его носом кинжалом. А потом, хитро и довольно улыбнувшись, вкрадчиво произнес:  
\- Папа, а станцуй-ка стриптиз...

Гидеон попался на глаза, когда проезжал мимо лавки. На байке, угнанном у Августа - это Румпельштильцхен понял по тому, как разъяренно тот вопил, пытаясь догнать разогнавшегося мага. Выйдя на улицу и проводив сына взглядом, Темный тяжело вздохнул и собирался зайти обратно, но мельком взглянул на соседний дом и закатил глаза, устало хлопнув себя по лбу.  
«Белоснежка-хуежка», «Принц-хуинц», «Крюк-хуюк» - гласила стена.  
\- Ну и влетит же этому засранцу!  
Однако Гидеону не влетело. Вечером, спрыгнув с байка, он не дал отцу сказать ни слова, стремительно подойдя к нему, и завлек в долгий и жадный поцелуй. Похоже, сынуля успел соскучиться.  
\- Ну сынок, ну засос же останется... - растаял Румпель, нежась в его объятиях.  
\- А ты не хочешь, чтоб было видно, что у тебя есть секс? - усмехнулся Гидеон.  
Румпельштильцхен только вздохнул.  
\- Может, на байке перепихнемся? - игриво подмигнул Гидеон. - Я его уже опробовал, он крепкий.  
Его буйную голову все же настиг крепкий подзатыльник.  
Ночью они смотрели на звезды.  
\- Пап, смотри, как я могу! - весело заявил Гидеон и ткнул пальцем в звезду на небе. Та взорвалась яркой вспышкой.  
\- Сынок, так нельзя! - жалобно взмолился Румпельштильцхен. - Мы так и конец света устроить можем!  
Напроказивший сынуля довольно хихикнул.

Выйдя во двор, Румпельштильцхен в ужасе узрел раскинувшуюся перед ним живописнейшую картину. Совершенно голый сын радостно бегал по саду, размахивая членом и зазывая мимо проходящих девушек в свой странный эротический танец. Такой наглости Темный терпеть не стал, а потому быстро приблизился к сыну и ощутимо шлепнул его по самому ценному месту.  
\- А-а-а-а-а-а! - тут же завопил Гидеон, хватаясь за член и принимаясь гладить его с нежностью и заботой. Приговаривая: - Хороший мой! Бедненький, несчастненький! Злой папа тебя обижает!  
\- Иди хотя бы штаны надень, - тяжело вздохнул Румпельштильцхен. - Несносный ребенок...  
\- Папа тебя не любит! - продолжал беседу с собственным членом сын. - А мы с тобой за это его трахать не будем! Папа должен извиниться!  
Взгляд, брошенный Румпельштильцхеном, не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Извинись перед моим членом за то, что ты его ударил! - требовательно заявил Гидеон, капризно топнув ножкой. - Тебе должно быть стыдно! Он тебе удовольствие доставляет, а ты его бьешь! А пока не извинишься, мы с ним тебя трахать не будем! Мы объявляем сексуальную забастовку! Уважай наши чувства!  
\- Ты совсем обнаглел! - не выдержал отец.  
\- Я так люблю свой член! Как ты кинжал!  
Над таким сравнением стоило задуматься. И Румпельштильцхен задумался бы, если бы Гидеон снова не подошел к забору и не помахал членом проходящей мимо девушке, зазывая опробовать его на деле. Мысли испарились из головы в одно мгновение. Осталось только доведенное до предела бешенство.  
\- А-а-а, папа, не надо! - вопил Гидеон, убегая от кровавой расправы. - Я просто играл!..

В последние дни Румпельштильцхен не мог начать утро без бокала вина. Слишком плохо этот безумный мир влиял на его бедное больное сердце. Но даже вино не спасло от новой проказы Гидеона.  
Увидев, как он все-таки трахается с кем-то во дворе, Румпельштильцхен не сказал ни слова. Он даже не вмешался, когда сын убил свою партнершу и весело рассмеялся. Но вот когда он начал выковыривать ей глаза...  
К горлу подкатила тошнота, но Темный смотрел как завороженный и не мог оторваться. Его маленький невинный мальчик расчленял человека! Его маленький невинный мальчик отрезал ей язык и зажарил на магическом огне, а потом съел! Его маленький невинный мальчик играл ее головой в футбол! Боже, за что на его долю выпало все это?! Как плата за темные дела? За темную магию? Вот если бы ему только не помешали тогда использовать ножницы судьбы!..  
\- Ну что, папа, сегодня я хорошо себя вел? - с невинным видом поинтересовался Гидеон, подходя к отцу.  
Румпельштильцхен, бледный, как смерть, слабо простонал что-то в ответ. Он уже давно стоял, держась за сердце. Ватные ноги подкашивались. Это было слишком даже для Темного! Все это сын совершенно, абсолютно точно унаследовал не от него! Он-то ведь всегда понимал, что за магию надо платить! За все надо платить! А сыну плевать на любые законы! И на его больное сердце! Несчастный, несносный мальчишка! Он сам не понимает, как глубоко травмирован! Как больна и темна его душа!  
\- Папа, давай играть! - весело позвал Гидеон, разбегаясь и ударяя ногой по своему импровизированному «мячу». - Ты же так хотел играть со мной, как с маленьким!  
Румпельштильцхен обреченно вздохнул, направляясь к сыну. «Как в детстве» уж точно не вязалось у него с чьей-то отрезанной головой...


End file.
